Small Town
'''Small Town, '''is a fictional town that appears in Feast II Sloppy Seconds & Feast III The Happy Finish,some of the main characters work and live there.One fateful day, the town was invaded by monsters and killed everyone included animals in the area.Some of the survivors hid in their homes & work places until the cavalry come.Some manage to escape from the town during the invasion. Surprise Attack! After the monsters attack the tavern, they stumble upon Small Town one morning, killing people in the Trailer park area.Lightning & Thunder manage to escape from the attack & headed to Small Town to collect their grandmother and hide in The Metal Shop.Meanwhile at the Police Station, Hobo is being held in prison for selling meth in town,Sargent of the police station is trying to located the area that Hobo is making the meth, but he refuses to tell him.Suddenly the monsters invaded the police station killing the police officers and the Sargent.Hobo manage to get the keys of the police station from the Sargent's corpse, as the monsters evacuate the station Hobo lock it down letting no one in. During the course of the night, people have finally realize that monsters have invaded the town killing everyone in sight including animals.Some who try to escape are being attack by the monsters, Slasher, Secrets and Greg couldn't escape and decide to stay in town hoping for help to come.The next day The Bleeders a female bike gang, came into the town looking for Bozo, the leader of the gang Biker Queen seeks revenge against Bozo who kill her twin sister Harley Mom.Bartender was being held hostage so that he can identify Bozo to Biker Queen, They stumble upon Secrets, Slasher & Greg who were hiding in Slasher's Auto Barn.They soon realize that the town is invaded with monsters which killed one of the Biker Girls,they barricade there selves inside the auto barn and seek out through the back .Secrets, Slasher & Greg ran away while the Biker Girls located Bozo's apartment .They stumble upon Bozo's neighbors who thought the Biker Girls were planing to hide out in Bozo's apartment,loaded with shotguns The Biker Girls withdraw their weapons and killed off the family.Honey Pie reveals herself stated she doesn't know the family and is in hiding as well,Bartender recognize is her & brutally attacks her for leaving him for dead and knocks her out of the window and onto the streets. Honey Pie survives the fall and ran away, meanwhile Slasher, Secrets and Greg are still sneaking around town looking for a place to hide.Slasher receives a phone call from Thunder who told him to come to the Metal Shop,They cross paths with the Bike Gang again and lead them to The Metal Shop. Inside, everyone discuss about the current situation, Lightning reveals that the Calvary is coming and they should be arriving in town the next day.Slasher stated that the safest place in town to hide is the Jail, but Hobo lock it down allowing no one to enter. During the course of the night, the Monsters are still roaming around the town,The survivors are still thinking about a plan to get into the jail, Biker Queen decides to call the police station to convince Hobo to let them in the station but he hangs up on her refusing too, Bartender suggest that they need to blow down the doors to get inside the station,Thunder stated they need the doors to lock themselves in for safety.Slasher thinks that they should make a key, since Thunder & Lightning owns a Key Store, Thunder states that he can't see the keyhole in order to figure what type of key it is,Biker Queen happens to have a telescope and lends it to him.He uses it to see what type of keyhole it is,Lightning writes down the information in his book.Greg decides to dissect one of the monsters that Lightning and Thunder had killed earlier to find out what type of monster it is. Meanwhile Thunder & Lightning sneak out of The Metal Shop to get to the Key Store while Slasher looks out for the monsters.While dissecting the monster Greg keeps touching the organs making the corpse vomit on Lightning & Thunder's grandmother,shits on Secrets then urine on everyone else. Biker Queen withdraws her gun telling him to stop,suddenly Greg notices an enormous eye in the middle of the body looking directly at them, Lightning and Thunder manage to make the key when suddenly the corpse makes a terrifying howling altering the other monsters from outside, Biker Queen shots it to make it stop. The brothers return wondering what had happened, Lightning saw their grandmother in a horrible stated, Thunder ask what had happened to her.Bartender reveals that Greg is responsible for it. They scolded and cuss at him when the monsters swarm the Metal Shop trying to get in, Thunder tells them to get to the roof quickly. As they reach the top they realize that there's no way down trap on the roof,Slasher notices a door on the roof of the police station, he suggest that